2008 Olympic Games events
The 2008 Olympic Games events began on August 8th with the introduction of male and female laurels from the palace shoppe. Laurels cost 4 doubloons on doubloon oceans and 4000 poe on subscription oceans. Laurels were available in seven colors: gold, green, grey, light green, lime, white, and yellow. Pirate Summer Games These events were accompanied by the Pirate Summer Games Team Competition. All players were divided into five teams (each named after a monster from roman mythology) upon logging into the game. Each time a player took part in a 1-on-1 challenge versus a player of a different team or in a puzzle competition the results were recorded and tallied toward the total for the pirate's team. The standings for each team were regularly tallied and updated on a special "Competition!" tab of the notice board. Festival of Piracy The main event in the Summer Games was the Festival of Piracy, a series of puzzle competitions open to all comers, run in August by the Ocean Masters, according to a schedule announced in the forums ahead of time by Artemis . The competitions ran from Friday the 8th to Sunday the 17th. Prizes for each event consisted of a gold, silver, or bronze ship medal (for duty puzzle competitions) or a Jolly Roger pin (for crafting puzzle competitions) in some color and white, along with a portrait of themself with the Summer Games Victory background, for the Incredible, Excellent and Good divisions respectively. The Incredible and Excellent division winners also recieved an item of furniture - a rare unbuyable artifact for the Incredible, and a normal furniture item for the Excellent. The prize furniture was usually somehow relevant to the puzzle in question - for example, the winner of a distilling competition would recieve an ancient rumjug. The Fine division winner recieved a long stem rose of the same primary color as the medal or pin won by the higher divisions. The initial series culminated in competitions where tan familiars were awarded instead of the furniture item for the Incredible division. Following on from this, a series of Finals events were run, from Sunday the 17th to Sunday the 24th, culminating in competitions with colored familiars as prizes. The final events were also open to all pirates, despite the implication in the name. Unlike the Festival events, prizes in the Finals events were awarded to the four top-scoring pirates. Similarly, however, prizes for first through third place were a Jolly Roger pin or ship medal, a portrait with the Summer Games Victory background, and an item of furniture, while the fourth-place pirate received a long-stem rose and also a portrait. The actual item of furniture received depended on place - first place received a sleeping animal, second place was rewarded a rare artifact, and third place was rewarded a normal furniture item. In the final forty-eight hours of the competition, winners received a familiar instead of the sleeping animal, and the second and third place furniture prizes were upgraded one level - second place received the sleeping animal, while third received the artifact. The festival was brought to a spectacular close with the Familiar Frenzy Finale competition, which awarded ten colored familiars as prizes. The competition consisted of all nine of the puzzles released at the time, and prizes were given to the top four pirates in overall performance. The prizes were as follows: ;First Place *A gold/white gold Jolly Roger pin *A yellow monkey *A black dye barrel *A Summer Games Victory portrait ;Second Place *A gold/white silver Jolly Roger pin *A sleeping pig *A sleeping tortoise *A Summer Games Victory portrait ;Third Place *A gold/white bronze Jolly Roger Pin *A sleeping piglet *A crest tapestry *A Summer Games Victory portrait ;Fourth Place *A gold long stem rose *A sleeping turtle *A still *A Summer Games Victory portrait In addition to this, the top-scoring pirate in each of the nine individual puzzles also received a prize. This prize consisted of a gold long stem rose, a colored Familiar, and a Pirate Summer Games portrait. Winners }} Results Trophies were awarded to the participating members of each team who finished in each position. Olympic Games events